


Visions

by VioletDawneMurderess



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, gonna be a long one, multiple chaptersssssss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletDawneMurderess/pseuds/VioletDawneMurderess
Summary: Omega gets caught up in his..visions of someone ;)





	1. Only the beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> random inspiration and yea...enjoy

"HARDER" the voice called out, causing Omega to stir from his slumber. Slowly opening his eyes to find it was still dark outside. He sat up, listening to see if the voice would come again.

Silence..

:Must have been in my dream then...what was i even dreaming about?: Omega thought, questioning the origin of the rather arousing noise. He shifted back under his covers and attempted to sleep, but it wouldn't come. He was too focused on the voice that had awoken him. Closing his eyes, he played back the sound mentally, drawing up images to recreate the scenario that could have been. Many faces blurred through and many bodies tangled. Then one face stuck out, one clear and inviting pair of eyes...

Alpha..

A shiver ran through Omegas body. Alphas eyes, stunning and clear, stared into him with a yearning that matched Omegas. Keeping his eyes closed, and the vision strong in his mind, Omega lifted his hands to wander gently over his skin, goosebumps rising and sending more shivers throughout. He concentrated solely on Alphas eyes, desiring them to come closer. The images changed from blurred bodies to just Alpha. Shirtless and standing close enough to feel his heat, Omega let out a gaspy breath and could feel his member begin to harden. He had always admired Alpha, but his visions and his body were telling him it was so much more.

Omega teased himself, running fingers down his torso to his thighs, close enough to his full erection to cause it to twitch with anticipation. He wanted to make this last, tease himself until he could no longer control himself. He wanted to go past the point of desperation, into pure, endless begging.

Aplhas images drew closer, the space between them lost, leaning to the ear of the needy ghoul, licking his lobe before nibbling. His hands wrapped around Omegas waist, pulling the two completely together. Hearts being as one, beginning to race with lust.  Omega pulled away from Alpha, coming eye to eye with him, he smiled and kissed him passionately. Feeling Alpha fight for entrance , he opened and their tongues danced a beautiful, wet dance, while their hands explored over the skin of the other.

Omega moaned into the dark space in his room, pleading that no one heard him. He left one hand tracing his torso and allowed the other to play softly up and won his swollen shaft. He bit his lip in order to stay undiscovered. Returning to the images, Alpha had broken away from the kiss and let a hand fall to his only remaining piece of clothing. Slipping them off, Omega was caught in awe of the other ghouls powerfully hard cock. He blushed as all the ideas flooded him of what fun they could have with it.

Omegas gaze returned to Aplhas face, taking in its erotic beauty, he stole more kisses and moaned into them. Alpha reached down, gentle at first then adding pressure, he stroked Omegas full length, drawing out loving and begging words from him. Alpha pushed Omega into the bed and climbed over top. Straddling his lap, positioning their hardness together, he dripped them both and let out moans of his own. He kept a steady pace with one hand and held down Omegas arms above his head with the other, bringing their flushed faces ever so close. 

Omega was beyond his needing point, with the images become more vivid and lustful, he quickened himself to achieve his release, but not before fully indulging in the Alpha of his dreams.

Alpha tightened his grip on the two ghouls engorged members, stepping up the pace and moaning directly into Omegas ear. He whispered to him "Say my name, Omega, Say it was we cum together" Omega couldn't refuse, hearing Alphas demand and being worked so perfectly, he was being pushed over the edge.

"UUUUUUGh Fuck ALPHAAAA!!!" he screamed out. His release spill from his length all over his stomach but the waves of pleasure were so intense that it made him light headed and he nearly passed out.

Omega caught his breath, riding out the last of the waves, he just lay there, gasping and enveloped completely in the odd moment. Had he really screamed or was it in his head? He removed the sheets and quickly walked to the bathroom to clean himself. He felt a mixture of confused and bliss from his act. Did he really lust for Alpha, or was the moment just a moment and nothing more? Omega attempting to shrug it off and return to bed. His body drained of all energy, he was fast asleep within a second of his head hitting the pillow.


	2. Caught red handed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

Alpha had stirred from his sleep, such a light sleeper than even a cricket in another country could wake him. He whined and got up from the warm bed. He entered the hall, hoping a walk wound tire him enough to sleep once more. He had done 3, maybe 4, laps through the halls of the unholy church before returning to the corridor in which all the nameless ghouls slept. He tip-toed past each one, hoping not to wake them; he dared not deal with their cranky attitudes so late...or early..

Once he made it past the first 4 members rooms, he stopped at Omegas.Alpha could hear small noises emitting from within. Too curious, he opened the door. There was Omega, eyes closed tightly, one hand running up and down his body and the other very obviously pleasuring himself.

Alpha planted a hand over his own mouth, completely caught off guard by the sight, he had to hold back his giggles. He couldn't help his mischievous nature, instead of leaving the ghoul to his fun, Alpha crept closer, almost hoping he would get caught sneaking up. When he didn't, he walked around to the side of the bed the ghoul was on. Alpha smiled, knowing Omega was too caught up in his fantasy to notice him.

More noise escaped Omega, causing alpha to bite his lip. Such wonderful moans, he thought. As Omega carried on, Alpha only watched, stuck in debate between joining or ruining the moment. Before his mind could decide, his body responded. His member twitch harder with every need whimper coming from Omega, desire crept from below and engulfed his mind.

Alpha crouched down next to the ghoul, on his knees and freed himself from the sweatpants he wore. Putting his head as close as he could to Omega, to hear every word and every breath. Alpha began to pleasure himself. The sight of Omega, so vulnerable and sexual, gave him a sensory overload. He felt his own release coming soon.

In a blind moment of pure lust, Alpha whispered to omega, not knowing if he would hear or understand, "Say my name, Omega, Say it when we cum together" He nearly begged. As Omega moaned out loudly, his name crossed his tongue. The sound in itself so hot it caused Alpha to cum without a second wasted.

Alpha silently drowned in his self pleasure for a moment before reality sunk in. He panicked at the situation and rolled under the bed, praying Omega wouldn't catch him now. He heard movement and watched as Omegas feet landed on the floor and dart quickly to the bathroom. One the door was closed, Alpha slipped from under the bed and nearly ran to the door. Stepping out and closing it softly, he made a dead run to his won room, closing the door as silently as he could before throwing himself upon the bed.

" Oh sweet Satan, what the fuck did I just do?" he whispered into his pillow. Shock and confusion ran rampant through his mind. Was he really attracted to Omega for was it just a moment.... 


	3. Chapter 3: something in the Air tonight..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

Air shifted around his bed, trying any position to get comfortable enough to get some rest. It had felt like hours, but it wasn’t nearly that late. In an unsatisfied huff, he removed himself from bed and walked out onto the balcony. He lit a cigarette, craving the nicotine filled smoke to soothe his frazzled nerves. Puff after puff, he could feel his body began to ease, a small smile crawling across his face. Taking one last long drag, he flicked the butt out into the night, turning to go back in, he noticed a light.

He watched his bedroom door open and close, a small figure sneaking in and then disappear into the shadows. : Oh Earth, what are you up to now: Air thought, crossing his arms over his chest. He watched as little Earth slipped in and out of the moonbeams, searching for something. Air let out a small chuckle, which alerted Earth to his position outside. Earth walked over, opened the floor and flung himself into Airs chest. Air embraced him, only just noticing the small ghoul was only wearing his briefs. Air gently caressed Earths back, sending shivers and goose bumps all over him. Earth moaned into Airs chest, hoping he would take the hint to keep going. Air knew exactly why the small ghoul had had come looking for him now and was excited he had been awake this time.

Air pulled the smaller ghoul with him as he leaned back to the railing, making their heights nearly match. He continued to run his nimble fingers up and down Earths back, slightly digging his nails in every so often, to entice more verbal responses. Earth could barely contain his noises; he attempted to muffle them by burying his face into Airs neck, but having Airs sent penetrate his senses only made him louder.

Hearing how loud Earth was getting, Air grabbed him and pulled him into a deep kiss, his tongue demanding to play. Earth offered no resistance; he wanted it, all of it. Still entwined in Airs mouth, Earth reached down to caress Airs noticeable erection, making them both moan into each other. Air dug his nails into Earths back at his touch; a wave of needy pleasure washed over him. He broke from the kiss, panting and staring directly into Earths eyes. Knowing the neediness was mutual.

Air stood, walked around Earth and gently pushed him on the railing. “Bend over, my little ghoul” Air said, seduction dripping from every word. Earth did as he was told, bending over and slightly spreading his legs in anticipation. Air knelt down, kissing along Earths spine and removing his briefs; gently massaging his cheeks as he spread them and exposing little Earths cute pink entrance. Air licked his lips, knowing how sweet his little ghoul tasted, he couldn’t stay away. He began to lightly lick in circles around Earths pink hole, causing Earth to wiggle around and moan more and more. His neediness growing with each touch, Air began to slowly insert a finger to stretch Earth to a comfortable size. Earth rocked back onto Airs finger as a demand for more and harder.

Air inserted two more fingers and stood up, knowing this many would be sufficient to rile Earth up into a mess. He leaned forward, grabbing Earth by the throat and bending his head back, he began to furiously fuck little Earths hole, holding his throat to heighten the sensations throughout. Earth gripped Airs wrist and held the railing tight to stabilize himself as the movements were nearly knocking him off his feet.

Quietly moaning into Earths ear, Air whispered “You love it when I finger fuck your hole, don’t you my little ghoul? You desire feeling them work you inside.” The naughty talk nearly sent Earth over the edge, his eyes rolled back and gasping for a breath. Air took this hint and slowed down, drawing out the pleasure for his little Earth. He slid his fingers out and released Earths throat allowing him oxygen as he prepared himself. Spitting into his hand and smoothing it over his own hardened cock, he pressed it to Earths now abused hole and allowed Earth to take him time taking in the full length.

Earth, once he had taken Air into him, all the way down to the base, let out the most sexually charged moan, loud enough to wake the dead. He waiting for Air to start the rhythmic movements but Air stood still.

“Please, please fuck me!” Earth whined, looking over his shoulder. He saw Airs face, a look of the most devious nature on it.

“No.” Air said sternly, laying his hands softly on Earths hips. He made no movement; he wanted to fully experience Earths neediness. “You wanted this, work for it:

Earth gripped the railing with both hands, adjusted his footing and arching his back to a more pleasurable position. He leaned forward, drawing off Airs cock until just below the head, then slowly rocking back on to it. Earth wanted to moan out even louder, but the concentration of his actions took precedence. He rocked back and forth, each time making his ass collide with Airs hips, the slight sting mixing with the pressure inside him deepened his longing to be dominated by his tall ghoul. He drove his hips back, faster and faster, now unable to control his noises. Moaning sweetly into the night.

Air watched in sheer enjoyment as Earth rode his cock in bliss, feeling each movement without actually moving was beyond beautiful. “MMMmmmm I love you riding me this way, I can feel your desperation for my hard cock to fill you up.” Air moaned out, now taking a firm grip on Earths hips, holding him all the way down on his member. Earth threw his head back, letting out groans at the sudden stop.

“You’ve been so good, now it’s my turn.” Air growled into Earths ear. Air drew his own hips back and harshly slammed them into the smaller ghouls ass. Pleasure filled whimpers escaped the small one as Air repeated his harsh, deep thrusts. Each one drawing them both closer to cumming.

“Oh Air, I’m….I’m gonna cum! Please don’t stop! UUUNNNFFF HARDER!!” Earth screamed as he felt the knot in his stomach tighten. Air didn’t let up his pace, he wanted to fuck his small ghoul until they both collapsed. Air reached up, grabbing a hand full of Earths hair and pulling his head back. Air could feel himself of the verge of release, his thrust getting quicker and quicker.

Earth could no longer hold back, his release approached and he came on to the floor of the balcony. Panting and moaning, his hole tightened around Airs large cock. Air could feel the tightening and it was too much, He came into his little Earth, in a few sloppy thrusts and breathy moans.

They both rode the waves of pleasure together, Air still inside of Earths hole. He leaned forward and kissed his back a few times, the sugary sweet sweat clinging to his lips was a beautiful taste. As he pulled himself free, Earth nearly fell to the floor under him. Air caught him, and picked him up; cradling him, he opened the door and threw him onto the bed. Joining him in bed, Air adjusted his position so the little one could snuggle right into his chest.

“I hope we didn’t wake anyone. I don’t think we’d hear the end of it if we did.” Earth mumbled as he drifted off. Air simply chuckled, placing a kiss on top of Earths head, he finally felt comfortable enough to rest…

 


	4. Look but don't touch

He couldn’t help himself; he was far too pent up and curious to keep his eyes from wandering….

Water had heard his neighbors’ balcony door open and shut, unusual hour for his friend he thought. He sat up in bed, knowing he could view the balcony from his position. He watched the tall ghoul light his cig and begin to take drag after drag. Water wanted to go to the window and peer out to ask if he was alright but before he could, he heard a door close form the hallway. He turned back to see Air’s face looking into his room, a silly smile rose to his mouth. Without warning, Earth jumps into his arms. Water knew where this was headed and sunk down into his bed, hoping to avoid anything awkward.

The moans of the drummer ghoul rang right into his room, he wanted to ignore them but he couldn’t stop his body from sitting back up to watch the two ghouls have their fun. Water tried desperately to break his eyes away, but as Air teased each noise from earth, he was pulled in deeper by lust. Beneath his sheets, his member started to demand attention. Though Waters affections were for another, the scene before him played on his long dry spell.

He reached under the covers, letting his fingers drag along his skin, reaching his cock and sliding down further. He reached his entrance and began to slowly play, rubbing circles around it and slightly allowing one digit of his finger in, He bit his lip to suppress the moans he would otherwise let fly, he didn’t want to get caught. The sexual scene played on, and Water drank it in, fingering himself while clamping onto his own nipples, but he wanted more sensations.

Water very quietly reached into the drawer of his bed side stand, retrieving a very interesting object. A black dildo, shaped like the dark pope, his favorite. He had even paid extra for the vibration option. Water began to sick on the head of his toy, imagining as though he was were between the two ghouls he was spying on. With fingers still playing with his entrance, he bucked his hips back wildly, yearning taking over his usual self control.

As Water hungrily sucked is toy, the ghouls changed positions, he knew the real fun was starting. He removed the dildo from his drooling mouth, moving up to a kneeling position. He left a fair amount of saliva on the dark pope toy, needing it for the excitement waiting. He watched the tall ghoul teasingly insert himself into Earth, and he mimicked the actions on his own entrance. Biting his lips to keep his noises down, drawing blood only made him hornier. Water watched, increasing his own hole fucking to match their pace. With each thrust, his release built, without even having to touch his own cock, he knew we would release every ounce of pent up sexual desire in him.

His arm grew too weak to hold his body up, he lay down on his chest, ass still high up in the air, taking all of his self-pleasuring. Moaning into the sheets and crying out for his own desired one, Water came. Releasing his seed down his legs and onto the sheets. Breathing heavily, he slowly pulled the toy from his satisfied hole, long moans following the loss of pressure. He set it down before finally collapsing into his pillows. Completely uncaring for the mess he was, and had made. Water looked back to the balcony where the ghouls had been but they were gone. He shifted to his side, eyes starring towards the door.

Almost hoping his voice had been heard, he waited…


	5. A small amount does wonders

Papa couldn’t help but giggle as he listened to all the activities going on in the corridor tonight. The breathy moans, sneaking footsteps and the sound of skin abusing skin. His ghouls had been so reserved as of late, nearly driving him mad with their idle flirtations that never came to fruition. He just wanted them to be happy: and satisfied. Smirking through his memory of the few hours beforehand, he felt almost proud of his mischief.

“Just a small amount of hormone filled incense will do wonders.” The most devious of smiles drew across his skeleton painted face. “Oh my adorably pent up ghouls, you need this more than you know” Lighting the incense throughout the hallway and bolting to his room.

Papa didn’t need the release like the ghouls did, he kept his body plenty pleased. But his five ghouls had been holding back lately. He worried for their health and sanity. After all, there’s nothing scarier than an overly sexually charged ghoul. He locked his door and waited for the fun to begin. Pressing an ear to the door, he heard the first tiny footsteps :Must be Earth: he thought :Small body is easy prey to the aromas: he chuckled to himself. Continuing to listen to the play he had begun, first Earth, then Air. : Who is next in this production?:

His thoughts were answered when he heard a small whimper of his name. Slightly confused, he tried to assess who had said it. Earth and Air finished their scene, then more, heavier footsteps. :Alpha, his long strides are unmistakable: Papa listened to him pace for a while before he entered a room, but not his own. :No, that’s on the opposite side..oh my! Omega!: Papa tried to hear the activities, concentrating with all his power, he only heard one sentence. :Oh my, quite the actual Alpha aren’t we: he giggled out, the fun of this night becoming too much for his humor to bare.

Listening a few minutes longer, he wondered in anymore activities would take place, or if all his ghouls were completely spent. Then, one thought rang louder than all others. The voice that had called for him, must have been Water, as the other ghouls had paired up in a sort. Papa sighed, his poor Water had always pined for him but he did not want to give into his ghouls needs; at least not when the fun was being locked in constant chase. Papa reveled in the quick glances filled with lust, the awkwardness Water exuded when they were alone together. He loved knowing his ‘accidental’ touches against Waters hand made the ghoul go bright red and silence him.

Papa may have kept his body please with whatever fan he wanted in the moment. But he knew his heart was always for his ghouls; all of them. But Water was the only one who had made himself known to Papa that he felt the same in return.

“Oh Water, when will you learn?” he let out with a soft laugh as he tucked himself into bed, “You should know better than to tease the King.” And with that he fell fast sleep, the vision of Water begging in front of him playing in his mind, left a very large smile upon his face..


	6. I...had a dream..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> : = thoughts  
> " = speaking

Alpha woke the next morning, confused for a moment as to why he felt so physically spent. He sat up, yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, when the visions of Omega pleasuring himself flashed in his mind. "Oh fuck.." he groaned out, the feeling of embarrassment and heavy awkwardness hit  him like a truck. :How the hell am I going to get through his day?! He's right across the hall! We always eat breakfast together! Fuck me today is going to be painful.: he sat for a moment attempting to collect his composure for the rough day ahead. He was pulled from his concentration but a knock at his door.

" Come in!" he shouted, the door opened and in slipped Omega. :Fuck! i didn't even get 5 minutes before this shit started!:

" Oh, hey, good morning, heh, I didn't realize you were still sleeping." Omega squeaked out nervously.

" No, i was just sitting here, ya know..being lazy for a moment...wh...whats up?" Alpha said, but his thoughts could only yell at him about how cute Omega's nervousness was.

"Oh i was just heading to breakfast. I, uh..didn't want you to miss it!" Omega said shuffling his feet, fidgety fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. Alpha could feel the nervous awkwardness that radiated from Omega and he knew it was his fault. :How the fuck do i even address this?! How do i fix this odd fucking situation?: Alpha though all the while absentmindedly staring blatantly at Omegas hands.

Omega noticed Alphas stare and it sent his heart racing. :Are these feelings real?: he pondered. He couldn't help but stare at Alphas exposed chest, watching it rise and fall gently with each breath. His mind flew back to the visions of Alpha pressed against him, their breaths as one and the heat.

Omegas suddenly felt a twitch from his member. :FUCK: his mind screamed. He panicked and ran from the room, he couldn't let his unusual desires ruin this friendship.

* * *

 Alpha stirred from his thoughts as he heard his door slam shut, he looked up and saw Omega was gone. He shot out of bed and ran after him, no care for being only in his baggy sweatpants.

Alpha finally caught up to Omega near the last door of their corridor."Omega!! why did you run away? What's going on?!" he asked through his heavy breaths. He turned Omega around to face him, his face was bright red and his hands were covering his crotch. "Omega...please..talk to me.." Alpha said softly.

Before Alpha could react, Omega had opened the door to the nearest room and pulled Alpha inside. Closing it and locking it behind them, Omega let out a heavy sigh, filled with worry. Alpha stood there, waiting for him to say something. Anything.

"Alpha...I..I had a dream..and you were there...just us..and it ..was...umm.."Omega trailed off, flustered at how to word what had happened. Omega didn't need to finish his sentence, Alpha already knew the ending. Alpha stepped closer to Omega, nearly chest to chest pressed against the door. He stared directly into Omegas eye " Did you enjoy it?" he asked quietly, hoping his sultry voice would soothe Omegas nerves. Without breaking eye contact, Omega moved his hands to hover over Alphas hips, "Yes" he whispered.

It was all Alpha needed. He leaned in and locked his lips with Omegas, who in shock didn't move. Alpha tilted his head to deepen the kiss and pressed his entire body into Omegas. Feeling Omegas growing erection against his thigh caused him to mean into Omegas lips. Omega finally relaxed into his kiss, grasping Alphas hips and pulling them hard into his own.

Both ghouls groan into each other, their hands begin to wander over the others body. Omega clawed Alphas back, making him arch it and in return Alpha bit Omegas bottom lip. The sudden mix of pleasure with beautiful, lust-filled pain made both of their members grow nearly rock hard. Breaking the kiss to catch his breath, Alpha stared deeply into Omegas eyes, the once calm gray shine turned vibrant blue with pure desire. Their combined hot breaths made the space between them fill with need and lust.

Omega stared back at Alpha, observing the tall ghoul, he let his eyes wander again, down to his chest, now a flushed red. He reached a hand up to Alphas cheek, cupping it for moment then ran his claws down a center line of his chest. Stopping just before the edge of his baggy sweat pants, so baggy they were hang low enough to see the toned lower muscles leading to Alphas sensitive area.

Alpha shivered under Omega's touch, so sensual but yearning. As Omegas hand reached a stop, it made his sock twitch for attention. Even after last night's fun... Alpha wanted more...

 


	7. Stiffness below

Water stirred from this sleep by the sudden slamming of a nearby door. He groaned and tried to turn to his back, but the mess he had made the night prior had dried him to his sheets and the adjustment felt like he had ripped a bandaid off. :FUCK oh satan that was dumb: the pain so sudden cause his morning wood to twitch slightly. Not sure if out of reaction or wanting attention, Water chose to ignore it.

"Shower" he mumbled as he slowly rose from the now 'very much in need of a wash' sheets of his bed. As he stood, the presence of his stiffness below was unavoidable. He looked out the window hoping no was was peeping on him. :Oh good, no one: he thought letting out a small sigh before shuffling over to his bathroom.

Letting the hot water run over his body, he attempted to relax. Hoping his erection would die down from the lack of stimulation, only for it to be overly sensitive to the flow of gentle water running over it, he groaned at how needy his body had become. He turned to face the shower,cupping some water and rubbing it over his face to wash away the sleepiness, but as he moved his hands, the shower directly fell onto his member. The sudden sensation made his full body shudder and all the arousal came running back through his veins. :Wish someone would take care of this for me, but i suppose i can handle it myself, for now:

Water slowly dropped his hands from his face to his chest, smoothing them over his skin. He let one hand reach his nipple and the other to continue downward. Pinching his own perky nipples as the other gently reached the base of his shaft, he moaned and leaned against the wall. Gliding his hand over his ever so erect cock, he closed his eyes and imagined the one who he wished to be doing this near torturous fun to him. His strokes increased in pace and grip, the visions overwhelming his senses.

His hand left his nipple and began to slightly choke himself. The mix of hot, steamy water mixed with the lack of oxygen heightened his senses to the pleasure below. The dream state he was in, the idea of papa holding him to the wall by his throat and jacking him off, it nearly made him climax then and there.

Water released his own throat, allowing the rush of oxygen to play further on his senses. Gasping and feeling his body start to tighten, he greedily pumped himself..until..

"Do not cum yet, little one. Where is the fun in that.."


	8. Oh Sweet Temptress...

Papa fiddled about in his room, idly cleaning and waiting to hear all of his ghouls morning retreat to the kitchen. He paced back and forth, only hearing two sets of footsteps. :Why are they running? Must be starving after the main event!: he chuckled. Not an ounce of regret in him, he knew what they needed even if he didn't tell them.

Another, quieter, set of steps. Prom the room adjacent to his :Water, my dear, you're finally awake: he thought, as he leaned his ear to the wall they shared. :Shower? Oh yes, you'll need one of those!: Papa could only imagine the state Water was in; Morning wood, sticky and reeking of pheromones. :Must smell good: he coo'd. Papa turned and slide down the wall, lost in his image of Water.

"Oh sweet temptress, how shall I play your game today?" he whispered out into the dead air of his room. He heard Water's shower cut on, the heavy sound of the liquid taking over all the silence. Papa knew he could sneak in now, his steps and the shutting of doors obscured by the sound of the shower. :Oh you've given me much to great an opportunity!: he giggled as he reached his own door. Opening enough to peek and see if any ghouls were about. With no one is sight, he scuttled along the wall between his door and his ghoul victim, knowing how best to avoid the squeaky floor boards. He reached Waters door, ever so slowly opening it and slipping in.

"Water, you shower with your bathroom door open?! Interesting..: He took light and careful steps towards the now very steamy room, inching inside as not to call any attention to his presence.

Once all the way into the room, he leaned against the sink counter. He watches Water, enjoying himself for a few, entranced by the cute grip he has put upon his nipple. As Water continues to pleasure himself, he brings his hand to his throat and the sight caused Papa's own member to begin to harden. He continued to watch, letting his member to grow beneath his casual attire.

Just as he could sense water closing in on his climax, he decided to interrupt.

"Do not cum yet, little one. Where is the fun in that?" he seductively said, causing Water to freeze in his actions.

Water stared blankly, his closeness to release disappearing as his nerves were shook by the sudden voice. His eyes widened as he pushed the clear curtain open further. There stood Papa, admiring the nervous look upon Waters face, the lust mixed within arousing him further.

"Don't be alarmed, little one. I am only here because you wanted it so." he said, motioning Water to come to him. Water turned the shower off and stepped out, shily onto the cold tile floor."Closer yet,please." Papa said, beckoning him with his gloved fingers. Water did as he was instructed, stepping so close that his own erection was only an inch away from the popes ever growing one.

"Now, how do we dance this delightful dance of ours?hmm.." Papa thought for a moment. As he did, Water dropped to his knees, now face level with Papa's crotch.

"Pa..please allow me to service, SERVE you, i mean..." Water shakily spat out, avoiding eye contact with the mixed eyes shining down on him. Papa removed his gloves, set them on the counter, reached down and ran his fingers through Waters hair, tracing down to his chin and tilting his head upward to match his gaze. "Will it please you to do so?" Papa asked, not wanting to force his ghoul to do anything he did not wish.

"Yes Papa!! Please, Please let me take care of you!" Water pleaded, bringing his hands to the hips of the man in front of him. Squeezing them to insure his want and need to do this. Papa sucked in a small breath and released Waters chin. "Then do as you please, my little ghoul." he spoke, resting against the counter, bracing himself for whatever the ghouls plans were.

Water gently undid Papas belt and pants, carefully pulled them off the popes hips, down to the floor. No surprise to Water that he had not worn underwear, as he usually chose not to. Water dragged his sharp nails up Papas inner thighs, enticing a small movement from the incredibly hard cock before him. He leaned in and began to trace the entire length with his tongue, starting from the base and moving towards the head. Once at the tip, he twirled around it many times before greedily sucking the full head into his mouth. He continued his swirling motion, teasing out small satisfied moans from his beloved Papa.

Looking up to see the ecstasy and lust grow more onto the skeletal painted beauty, Water latched around the base and slowly took his full length in, Papa was quite large in every way but he had trained his throat well, just for this moment. Allowing the head to slip down his throat, he held it there and tightened his muscles around it, The look on Papa's face, as if he had never felt this before encouraged him him to be bolder. He flicked his tongue along the underside  while he pumped his fingers from the base to his closed lips.

Papa was overcome by the amazing mix of stimulation, he reached down and placed his hand back into Waters hair and gently ran his fingers through it. Water looked up, their eyes met as he continued to pleasure the beautiful man before he was stopped. Papa took himself from Waters mouth and slide his hand under his chin and pulled him to his feet.

"Mmmm....my little Water, you are quite skilled. Now let Daddy show you his skills." Papa twirled Water around and bent him over the sink, slithering one hand up to his throat and gripped softly, just enough to weaken the oxygen to his lungs. Papa wettened a finger and positioned it at Waters entrance, slowly rubbing circles and listening to the pleading moans he was causing. Inserting one finger, feeling Waters body respond, he eagerly inserted another.

"You are so very experienced with this, Im sure you won't mind my pace one bit." with that he quickly insert another and heavily abused Waters hole. Water leaned harder into Papas hand that was holding his throat, begging for more preasure. Papa tightened his grip, and added another finger. He wanted Water on the edge before he allowed a moment of rest.

Water gasped at each insertion, his body weakening under the pleasure he was receiving. Papa caught on that he was close and released him throat, and slowed his pace before pulling all of his fingers from Waters now stretched entrance. Papa allowed him to catch his breath and fall slightly from his pleasure high before he positioned himself at Waters hole. Spitting a fairly decent amount onto the head of his own cock and smoothing it over the full length and then Waters entrance. HE pressed the head of his solid erection to the small ghoul, not yet inserting, waiting for Water to beg. He slid his free hand over Waters back, feeling the sweat collect on his finger, he brought it to his tongue; the sweet taste of pheromones danced on his taste buds but he resisted the lust filled urge to just drive right into his ghoul.

"P-Please Daddy!!! Please let me feel you inside of me, I crave it! My body needs it, Please!" Water called out, softly pushing back against Papas awaiting cock.

"Show me you have earned it"Papa said allowing Water to take in just the tip. Water let out the most gorgeous moan, the pleasure so intoxicating, his eyes rolled back and his body shivered. He teasingly danced his hips in circles over Papas cock, hitting his sensitive spot over and over. Papa reached down and clawed into Waters cheeks, his own greediness growing out of control.

At the feeling of Papas claws, Water pushed back further, taking in his full, thick, length. He stopped at the base and held himself there for a moment, hearing even Papa whine and gasp with need. He wanted to show Papa hw he had prepared himself just for this dream moment. Papa's cock twitch inside, right against his very sensitive g spot, it nearly buckled his knees with the pure bliss it sent through him. Papa bucked his hips as a show of demand and Water, the ever obedient ghoul, happily took the order.

Water slowly began to rock back and forth, coming all the way to the head of the pops length and then slamming back down to the base. The sting of his ass hitting Papas hips was beautiful mixed with the pleasure on his sweet spot. Water continued his abusive pace until his legs grew tired, as he slow Papa took notice.

Papa pressed Water fully against the counter, locking his hips to it and allowing the small ghoul to rest. "You've more than earned this, Water. I hope this up to all your dreams of me." With that, Papa began to relentlessly fuck Water, allowing no pause between thrusts. Waters delicious moans grew strong and loud, his body over filled with desire and pleasure. Papa reached up and tightly gripped his throat again and pulled his head back to him, causing his hard member to ride deeply into Waters sensitive spot.

"You will not cum until I allow it, only when I say." he growled into Waters ear, the ghouls raspy 'Yes Daddy' barely audible through his grip. Papa continued his pace, feeling the power he had of Water only deepening his urge to climax. He felt himself reaching the end, his release. He let go of Waters neck and replaced it onto his hip,  pulling Water even hard against himself.

"Oh Water, my little ghoul. Cum for me!" Water did as he was told, unloading everything onto the counter, as Papa thrusted a few last abusive times, he climaxed as well, every drop into his ghoul. Water felt Papas pulsing cock and it heightened his fall from his own release. Papa leaned forward, placing small kisses between Waters shoulders, the sweet taste still there. Water sighed as Papa pulled himself from his entrance. The feelings already disappearing, he felt that he would never get them again. He quickly turned around to Papa, took his face in hand and locked him in a deep passionate kiss. Papa could feel this kiss was over flowing with love, not just or desire. Papa returned the kiss, just as filled with love for his small ghoul.

They stood for a moment, just intoxicated by the kiss..

"I've made a mess of you, come, let us finish this shower together"


End file.
